It's Not Over Yet
by IzzyTheNinja
Summary: Everdeen's a sixteen year old national competitor in US Figure Skating. She gets a new coach and moves to La Push but she gets slightly more than she bargained for, more than she could've imagined. What happens when things start to go wrong? Seth/OC/OC
1. New Home

**Hey, this is a story that came to my mind one day. I thought about it, and the idea kept spinning and spinning until I came up with so many ideas, I just had to start writing it. I hope you like it! And please review, like seriously. I'm one of those people who will keep writing the story, but I will not post any chapters until I get some review.**

* * *

><p><span>Everdeen's POV<span>

Moving day. This sucks. I've spent sixteen years of my life in this exact place, and now we're moving.

I will say though, it is for the best. See, I'm a figure skater and I've been training since I was eight. That's when I figured out that figure skating was important to me. Anyways, an amazing coach in Washington named Kayla Butler, saw me compete at nationals and asked me to move down here. After many long talks with my family and my old coach, we finally decided that's what was best for me.

I just hope it's worth it. I'm leaving my rink for this coach. Even if she's world class, she better have a plan on how to get me to world's this year.

That sounded selfish. I mentally cursed myself. I'm really not a selfish person, it's just that when you are with a group of people at the rink, six days a week for five hours a day, and you live with two of them and don't even go to your home except one day a week, the people you're around become your family. They're everything to you.

So here I was, getting on a plane, and leaving my family behind. I was on a plane to Port Angeles, where I'd take a ride to La Push, which is where I'd live with my coach.

I stared at the window throughout all of take off, and once it finally hit me that I was gone, I closed my eyes and took a nap.

"Ladies and gentleman, please wait until the seatbelt sign is turned off and the plane has come to a complete stop before standing. We hope you have enjoyed your time on Sun Country airlines. Thank you for flying with us and have a wonderful day."

When the sign turned off, there was a series of clicks while everyone stood up. I was an unaccompanied minor, so I had to wait for everyone else to get off.

Once they were off, I took my Zuca bag out before grabbing my carry on and making my way off the plane.

When I got off, I immediately spotted my soon to be coach and made my way over to her.

She smiled and we made our way to her car.

"You'll love it here. There are all kinds of things to do. The beach is really close to my -excuse me - our house and it's a great place to get into shape." She blabbed.

I nodded along with her. Usually I'm pretty talkative, I just felt a little awkward around Kayla so far. I barely know her.

After a half hour drive to her house, we got my stuff into her house within two trips.

"Your room is up the stairs, turn left and it's the door on the far end."

I put my stuff in there and walked right back out without putting anything away.

I headed downstairs and asked right away to go to that beach she'd talked about and she complied.

I just about ran out the door and when I got there I sat on a log in the sand.

It obviously rained here a lot. I mean a lot. The sand was wet as was everything I'd seen on my way out here.

I kind of liked the look it gave. Yes, it made things a little dreary, but it made everything look healthy and alive. It made everything greener.

I looked around to find that I wasn't the only one here. There was a group of five or six extremely tall guys playing football.

I couldn't help but notice every single one of them was shirtless, wearing only a pair of ripped cut off shorts, and I looked down at my hands.

What can I say, I'm a teenage girl. Every single girl my age would have noticed too, and most of them would have walked over there and started flirting.

Not me though, I'm an athlete, and I don't need a guy keeping me distracted from my goals. I need to stay focused, and a boyfriend wouldn't help that. It'll just make me think about him, and thinking about him, means less thinking about skating, which is the destination for my life. Hopefully.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not against having a boyfriend, I just don't want to look for one. If a guy finds me and asks me to go on a date with him, I'll act like any other girl would. I'd evaluate and decide yes or no, and then I'd go.

Something came whizzing by my head and I looked up to see a football in the sand a few feet from me. I stood up and grabbed it and walked over to the guys who were playing.

I handed it to the guy closest to me, who I assume was the one who had missed the ball, and he smiled at me.

"Hey, thanks." He said and he looked down at my short four foot nine inch frame and smiled a breathtaking smile that took my breath away.

At that moment, his look changed from a simple smile of thanks to a smile of adoration.

I can honestly say that I was confused.

"Seth! Come on!" One of the boys from behind him called.

He turned around and I was able to see something besides his eyes which were like death traps. They pulled me in and I couldn't stop looking at them until he looked away.

Now I was able to see the rest of him. His muscles were very defined, and he was one of those boys the popular girls drooled over. He was probably around a foot and a half taller than me, making me feel even shorter than normal. His hair was messy, and black as a crow. His skin showed that he was a native and spent a lot of time outside.

"Sorry!" Seth called. He turned back around and smiled at me again before taking the football from my hands and jogging away.

"Thanks!" Seth called over his shoulder.

"Your welcome." I called back before I turned and went back to my log.

I couldn't help but watch the boys out of the corner of my eye the rest of my time there. They seemed faster than most people, and stronger too. They were all super ripped, like body builders or something.

I really didn't know what to think of them. I mean, they looked like they were on steroids or something, but I just couldn't see that smiley kid that talked to me taking illegal substances. It just didn't make sense.

I sighed and stood up, turning to walk to the house.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw one of the large boys shove the smiley boy who I assumed was named Seth toward me.

I walked ignoring it, figuring my imagination had just gone wild, but when I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around.

"Hey! I don't think I've introduced myself yet, I'm Seth." He said smiling like a maniac.

I held my hand out to shake his hand. "I'm Everdeen. Nice to meet you." I told him, being polite like usual.

He shook my hand and I swear my heart did a small flip. What's wrong with me? I've never had that feeling before.

"That's a cool name." He said.

I shrugged. "I can honestly say that I've never met anyone else with my name before." I laughed a little bit.

He chuckled with me. "I can only imagine."

There was a short moment of silence with us just looking at each other, but Seth seemed content with that. He didn't seem to care.

"So do you live around here?" He asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I moved into a house up on Crescent street today."

He seemed to think about that for a second. "I didn't think there were any houses up for sale there."

I shook my head laughing a little. "No, no. There aren't. I moved in with my new coach." I explained.

He nodded. "Coach. What sport?"

I blushed a little. Some people don't think figure skating is a sport. I of course disagree, I mean, not just anybody can do it, and it's in the olympics, so it's definitely a sport.

"Figure skating."

He thought about that. "I can't think of any rinks too close by. Where do you plan on skating?"

"Seattle has a pretty good club up there." I said with another shrug.

He nodded. "Alright, well maybe I'll see you again sometime." He said enthusiastically.

I nodded. "Yeah, I think I'll be at this beach a lot. It's a really pretty scene."

He smiled. "Yeah, it really is huh?"

"Yeah. Well, I have to go. Bye Seth." I said as I turned around.

"Bye Everdeen." He said.

I took the short walk back to my new house, and I was got there just before nightfall.

"Dinner's ready Everdeen. We still have to talk about your schooling and your schedule at the rink. I already set the table, just grab a seat." Kayla told me from another room.

"Alright." I called to her as I wandered into the dinning room. I sat down at one of the two empty chairs and looked at what seemed to be delicious food.

By the time Kayla got to the table, I had decided it was chicken marinara.

"You can start eating even if I'm not here you know." Kayla informed me.

"Oh, alright."

I cut my chicken up and smiled as I took my first bite.

"So. You did online school back in Minnesota right?" She asked and continued on when I nodded. "Alright, do you plan on doing that here too?"

I nodded yet again.

"Okay then, so we have more time for training. Excellent." She smiled. "So you're going to become a member of the Seattle Figure Skating Club, as you know. I know everyone there, and I think you'll like them. Do you want me to introduce you to a few of them?" She asked me politely.

I shook my head. I'll meet people on my own time.

She nodded back to me. "Very well. We start training tomorrow. I think we can get up... Oh, say nine o clock? Pretty late for most competitive skaters."

I shrugged. "Or we can go with five. Skate the 6:45. You know, since it's forty five minutes there, ten minutes to warm up, and then fifty minutes to get ready for the day. That's around what my old schedule was." I told her.

She nodded. "Alright. Just remember, five o clock here is seven o clock in Minnesota." She reminded me.

I shrugged. "I'm sure I'll live."

"Okay then. So we'll skate the six forty five, take the seven thirty off, skate the eight thirty, and then did you want to do the off ice classes? Tomorrow's is ballet."

"That all sounds good. Ballet sounds fun. What are the other off ice classes for the other days?" I asked.

"Mondays are ballet, tuesdays are yoga, wednesdays are jump technique, thursdays are a bosu balance class, and fridays are a strength class."

I thought about it for a second. "I'll do all of them besides wednesdays. Jumps are my strong point." I told her. Though she should already know that my jumps are my best skill in skating.

She nodded. "Cool. Six days a week skating sound good? You always need one day to recover, so how about sundays for your recovery day?" She proposed.

I nodded. "Just like back in Minnesota. Two sessions a day, and an off ice class, three sessions if it's a wednesday or saturday?"

She nodded. "I think that sounds like a pretty good plan."

I took the last bite of my dinner and drank all my milk. "May I please be excused?" I asked out of habit. It was something we always said at my old home.

Kayla was surprised. "Uh, yeah, sure, you don't have to ask that either."

I blushed slightly. "Sorry, it's kind of a habit."

She smiled. "It's fine. Get a good night's sleep and don't stay up to late. We have training tomorrow, alright?"

"Okay." I stood up and made my way up to my room.

I unpacked my stuff and went straight to bed. It had been one exhausting day, and I was so ready for it to be over.

I shut off my lights and pulled the sheets over me after turning on the fan. I took my special necklace off my neck and set it on the bedside table before closing my eyes and drifting fast asleep

* * *

><p><strong>Do you like it? Let me know in a review! If I don't think people like it enough to review, then I'm not going to post chapters. SO REVIEW!<strong>

**I'm warning you now, the next couple of chapters are going to be slightly boring, then one exciting, then back to boring, but I have huge plans for this story that will just knock your socks off. I swear! So give it a chance. Like all books, you need a few boring chapters to get to know the characters before the real action can start.**

**REVIEW!  
><strong>


	2. The Rink

**I can't tell you how excited I am right now. Thanks for the reviews guys. Honestly, I was asking for them because I wasn't sure if anyone actually cared and wanted it to be written, because I mean, if no one wanted to read it then what would the point of posting it be? So yeah. Um... That's about it. I'm glad you guys are enjoying it as much as I am. This is one of the more boring chapters, but this is to help you guys figure out what her life is like. Either next chapter or the one after I'm going to throw in the first plot twist. It's a really exciting one too, so I can't wait until then!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Everdeen's POV<span>

_Making my way downtown, walking fast. Faces pass and I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way, making a way through the crowd. And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder, if I could fall into the sky, do you think time, would pass me by? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you. Tonight._

I groaned and rolled over.

That was my phone alarm, meaning it's already five.

"Ugh." I said softly.

Now the thing is, I actually am a morning person but the jet lag is getting to me. I should be better in a few days though. Right? Gosh I hope so.

I rolled over, and made my way into a standing position before heading to the bathroom and taking a shower. After that I dug through my bags and grabbed my favorite style of yoga pants, as well as a nice short sleeve black work out shirt and a tight fitting hoodless jacket. I brushed my hair and pulled it back before going downstairs.

No, I didn't forget to put on make up, I just don't wear it. I think girls look prettier without it. So the only times I ever wear make up are for competitions and ice shows, because when you're so far away and you're on just a plain white background, you have to do a little something to make yourself stand out.

I got downstairs, looked around the cupboards and decided on making french toast.

It took me a minute or so to figure out where everything was and how to work the stove, but by the time Kayla came downstairs smiley and awake, I was just taking the last piece off the stove.

"Oh, you didn't have to make breakfast. I could have made something." She told me.

I shrugged. "Oh well. It's fine anyways, I like to cook, not as much as I like baking, but cooking is pretty cool."

She nodded and grabbed a plate and the syrup before heading into the dinning room and I followed right behind her.

"Alright, so we leave in about..." She looked at her watch. "Twenty five minutes. Everyone there is very excited for you to come. One of your competitors, Julianne Christe is at the club in Seattle. She was five points short a spot at nationals this year. I know several of the coaches are excited to meet you as well." She told me excitedly.

I nodded and kept eating, not really in the mood for talking yet.

We ate in silence for a little while before my coach spoke up. "What do you think about starting triple axels?"

I blinked a few times trying to keep my eyes from popping out of my head. "I... I um... I guess that would be okay... But I don't have my triple lutz triple loop yet. Wouldn't it be smarter to do that first?" I asked confused. My old coach had said once I got the triple lutz triple loop, then we'd start triple axels. I just figured it was something every coach said.

"Not necessarily. You're loops in general are a bit weak. Every skater has a jump that they aren't quite as good at as the others. Your axel is much better than your loop, so I think we should upgrade them as far as we can. There are many skaters who just don't do particular jump combos. A triple axel would be very impressive, even at the senior level. It would be the highlight of any program we put it in. I also think we should start working a pearl spin. Your layback spins are beautiful and the position is extraordinary. You've learned most of the variations of it, so I think you're ready for it."

"Woah, woah, woah. The pearl spin? Are you serious? Very few people can do that spin. You can't actually think that I'm going to be one of them, right?" I asked.

"I think you're up to the challenge. Yes, it's going to take time. A lot of time, but I think with your gymnastics training from when you were very young, that you have the flexibility to do it, and I think we'll be able to gain the balance for it." Kayla told me calmly.

It's official. My coach is completely insane.

"Kayla, I have enough trouble with the beilman, I can't imagine doing a beilman in a layback."

"I know Everdeen, but you'll get better at it as we work on it."

I sighed. "Alright." I tried to picture myself doing those things, and I couldn't help but smile at the idea of it. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. I mean, how bad could it end?

We finished eating and I went to put my Zuca bag, and my messenger bag which contained my computer and several notebooks and folders of worksheets in the car.

It was a long drive down there, but thankfully I'd brought my ipod.

I'm just going to admit it right now, I'm a bit of a dork. So when particular songs came on, I did a little bit of a dance and lip synched the lyrics. Some of those songs were The Eye of The Tiger, Sexy and I Know It, and even Red Solo Cup.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kayla roll her eyes and laugh at me, but I really didn't care. I was in my own little world, and this was part of who I was, so she'd have to get used to it eventually.

I was about half way through Bow Chicka Wow Wow when Kayla took an exit and looked over at me.

"We're almost there, finish the song you're listening to and pack it up." She told me.

I nodded and once the song finished, I turned my ipod off and packed it away in my messenger bag.

Within two minutes, we pulled up to the rink and she parked in the parking lot.

I got out, slung my messenger bag over my shoulder and got my Zuca out of the trunk.

I looked around the parking lot and started my way into the rink.

"There's a club room, right by the coaches' room. It's nice in there and I think you'll like it. Make sure you're ready for the six fifteen ice. I'll be out there at that time precisely."

I nodded. "Gotcha."

With that, I walked through the doors and went the direction Kayla went.

"That's the ballet room. You and the rest of the skaters are all free to use it whenever you'd like. I suggest that's where you warm up." She told me gesturing to a doorway.

I nodded and continued walking.

Kayla turned off into what I assumed was the coaches' room and I continued on to find that the next door over was the club room.

I kept my face blank as I turned into the room only to meet ten or fifteen smiling faces all looking at me.

I smiled back and put my Zuca in the club room close to the doorway and set my bag right next to it.

I turned around and headed straight for the ballet room to warm up and I opened the door to find it completely empty.

I went over to the bar and started my daily warm up which started with fifteen leg swings per leg in each direction, and continued on with stretching.

After that, I did some jump rope and did a small amount of ballet, just to get myself into the graceful mood, because that was my normal style of skating. Next came visualization, and last but not least I had my off ice single jumps.

I had about five minutes to get my skates on and I left the room and went straight into the club room to get my skates out, and before I could even get my shoes off my feet I felt someone's presence.

I looked up to see a girl who was pretty young, smiling brightly.

We were pretty much opposites. My hair was very blonde, and it was in it's usual braid, where hers was dark brown, almost black, and in a messy pony tail. Her eyes were an emerald green, where mine were a dull turquoise color. Her skin was much darker than mine, almost a russet color, where as I was very pale.

"Hey." I said and went back to putting my skates on.

"Hello. I'm Melody Christe." She told me brightly.

"Everdeen Wilson." I told her and shook her hand quickly before going back to putting my skates on again.

"Really? Oh, this is so exciting! I knew you'd be coming today, but I couldn't be positive if it would be while I was here or not, I just knew that I didn't recognize you and-"

"Melody, who are you bothering over there?" I heard a second voice ask as they turned into the room.

"Oh Julianne, this is Everdeen Wilson! She's here, she's really here!" Melody said excitedly.

I couldn't help but smile at this girl's enthusiasm. It was always fun to talk to someone who looked up to you. I mean, metaphorically speaking, since I was the shortest sixteen year old I've ever met at four foot nine inches.

The girl who's name was Julianne smiled and went over to Melody.

They looked very similar, like they were probably sisters, and then I realized that with Melody's last name, and Julianne's first, that they must be.

"You must be Julianne Christe." I stated to the older girl who looked around my age.

She smiled. "Yes. I'm so sorry my sister bothered you. She's just very excited to meet you. She watched Nationals for the first time this year and just started skating last year. She recognized your name when our coach told us that you would be coming here."

I shrugged and smiled. "It's not a problem." I told her. "So why did you start skating Melody?" I asked her curious, simply because I always got different answers from everyone I asked.

"I started skating because I wanted to be just as good as Julianne." She told me with a proud smile on her face.

I smiled brightly. That was quite possibly the cutest answer I've ever gotten.

"Ah yes. Julianne is quite good isn't she?" I asked her.

She nodded enthusiastically, as her sister Julianne looked shocked.

"Don't look so shocked, I'm a National competitor. I do my research every year on my competitors by watching everyone's Sectional. I saw your long and I must say, you put on quite a show from the moment you step on the ice. That's why I always loved Evan Lysacek." I told her seriously and I enjoyed watching the amazement cross her features.

"Really?" She asked almost in disbelief.

I laughed a little. "Of course," I told her as I tied the last knot on my skate. "And I never lie about things like this. I think you have a very good chance at Nationals this year."

She smiled brightly. "Thank you."

I nodded and stood up grabbing my binder and water bottle. "Of course. Now, I believe the next session is starting in about forty five seconds." I told them as I stood. I noticed they had their skates on as well and they followed me. "Are you skating this session as well?" I asked them.

Melody nodded and Julianne smiled. "Yeah."

By now we'd just gotten to the ice and I took off my guards before checking in. I stepped on the ice and smiled at them. "I'll talk to you guys later." I told them and with that, I was off, starting my normal on ice warm up.

I didn't get through much, just power pulls and power three's, before Kayla came out and smiled at the sight of me warming up.

I smiled back and came to a stop in front of her as she stepped out on the ice.

"Alright, what have you done so far?" She asked me.

"Power pulls and power three's. I just have my outside spirals left and then I'm all yours." I told her.

She nodded and smiled. "Go for it."

I nodded and started them, being sure to extend my leg as far toward the ceiling as humanly possible.

When I got to the end of the ice, I did a few side spirals to stretch out a little bit on my way back to my coach.

Kayla smiled. "Wonderful. I say you warm up all your jumps and I'll watch them. Then I'll let you go. Next session, you can do your spins and we'll start your new routine. I was wondering if you wanted to join the ice show that Seattle does every spring."

I nodded. "That sounds like fun. Let's do it."

"Alright, then I'll start thinking up choreography for your solo, and that'll be the program we start next session. I already have a few ideas of music I want you to check out and then we'll go from there. Now go jump."

I nodded and did a few back crossover before going into a nice and big waltz jump. I landed it nicely and continued on to my salchow, my weakest jump. I skipped ahead to the lutz, and then my favorite, the axel.

I landed them all cleanly, as expected and moved on to doubles.

I did a double salchow, double toe, and a double loop, before moving onto my normal jumps.

I started with my double axel that I managed to land pretty well, then I moved on to my triple sow, and I fell. I did my triple sow again, and I ended up landing with two feet.

I sighed and moved on to my triple toe, and landed it pretty well. Toe loops had always been one of my favorite jumps. Next was my triple loop and I ended up narrowly landing, and at the last second I put my second foot down again, so I did it a second time and landed it much better.

I landed my triple flip and my triple lutz before I headed over to Kayla.

"Combo. Triple flip triple loop." She commanded.

I went out there and when I landed the triple loop, I ended up making it a two foot landing.

"Do a single flip with a frame." She told me when I got over to her.

I nodded and did as she said. I landed just fine, as usual.

"Now a double flip with a frame." She told me.

I frowned as I turned and went out to do one. Doing jumps with a frame were harder the more rotations you needed. The entire point of a frame was to keep your alignment, but the frame made it so your arms were in one spot instead of starting out and then pulling in, to make you rotate faster.

I landed it shakily, but it was landed nonetheless.

Kayla nodded when I came over. "Now try a triple flip triple toe, keeping your alignment in mind."

I did as she said and I landed it on two feet.

"Again." She called from the boards.

I nodded and went around and was about to set the jump up when Melody came out of nowhere and I had to make a sharp u-turn to keep from crashing into her.

"Sorry!" She squeaked.

I smiled at her indicating it was okay.

I took another round and this time, still thinking about the almost crash, I wasn't thinking about anything and I was half a rotation short on the triple loop and ended up falling.

"One more time." Kayla told me.

I nodded and got up. I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath and opened them back up to go into my triple flip triple loop again.

I set my face in a determined look and I just let the triple flip triple loop happen.

Sadly, it was a two foot landing.

I groaned as I went over to Kayla.

"You aren't getting enough height. You need to use all of your leg strength to land this jump. One more time and if you can't land it, I'm going to put you on the fishing pole harness with Cameron." She said and indicated to a coach at the other side of the rink.

I nodded and went to do my jump one more time.

I pushed and extended my legs the best I could and I fought hard for my landing, and I ended up not having enough time to get my free leg back out in time and I went right down to the ice.

Kayla skated off toward Cameron as I got up off the ice and followed her.

"Yeah sure hang on." He was saying when I got there.

To my surprise, Julianne came over, and it seemed Cameron was in the middle of a lesson with her.

"Julianne, I just have to use the fishing pole to help Everdeen with her tripe flip triple loop. You practice your double axle some more while I'm with her, alright?"

She nodded and when he turned to me she smiled at me.

I smiled back and followed Kayla and Cameron over to the harness.

I adjusted it so that it fit me snugly, and when Cameron asked me if I was ready I nodded.

We skated out at a pretty good pace and he helped me get the height I needed to land it.

I smiled when my blade hit the ice strongly.

"Again." Kayla said from the boards.

I sighed and Cameron and I went out and ended up doing three more. I landed two of them, and put my second foot down on one.

I took the harness off and did one without it and surprise, surprise, I fell on it.

My fist came down on the ice before I got up and skated over to Kayla.

"Don't get mad at yourself. You'll get it. Anger doesn't help you get any better. Move on to your triple lutz triple toe."

I nodded and I barely landed it and I didn't have much speed coming out of it.

"Good enough. Double axel triple loop?" She said it like a question.

I nodded. "Yeah, let me warm up a double axel double loop first." I told her.

She nodded and I landed my first combo perfectly.

When I went to land the double axel triple loop though, my knee collided with the ice, like it usually did.

"Hmm. Do a waltz jump backspin double loop backspin." She told me.

She'd had me do this several times in Minnesota and I always had trouble with it. Recently though, I'd started landing them.

I did it pretty well and she smiled. "Alright, one more double axel triple loop." She told me.

I nodded and I landed it with two feet.

"Good enough of a start." She said as the zamboni doors opened. "We'll work spins and your ice show routine next session you're on. Have a good break." She told me.

I nodded and got off the ice.

I went into the club room, wiped off my skates and put them away before heading to an almost empty room with my messenger bag and taking my laptop out and starting on school work.

I started with my best, but least favorite subject, math. After that I moved on to social studies.

After that, I looked at the clock to find it was time for my second warm up.

I did my normal second warm up of the day, which consisted of leg swings, high knees, butt kicks, grape vine, side shuffle, and what my coach in Minnesota called duck walk.

I took a drink of water before heading into the club room to find Melody just leaving, but Julianne was putting her skates on again.

"Bye Everdeen!" Melody called as she walked out the door.

"Bye Melody." I smiled. and went over to my skate bag. I looked up at Julianne. "So you skate much more than her huh?" I asked.

She nodded. "She's too little for the kind of hours I do. You probably do even more than me."

I shrugged. "So what level is she?" I asked.

"Basic Five." Julianne told me.

I nodded and put my skates on.

The next session went quite well. My new music for my routine is Sad Romance by Thao Nguyen Xanh. It's really pretty violin music and it's slow ad graceful. It fit my style perfectly.

I got off the ice in a good mood and went to ballet.

I met the teacher and everyone in the class with me starred for a while before getting over the fact that yes, I exist and am in their presence.

Class couldn't have ended sooner as I made my way out of class, grabbed my bags and met Kayla by the coaches room.

"I see you're ready. Hang on just a second while I pack up. I'll meet you in the car. Here's my keys." She told me and held the keys out to me.

I took them gratefully and smiled and made my way into the car.

I already had everything unlocked, I was settled into the passenger seat, and I was about a minute into the song Tongue Tied by the time Kayla got into the driver's seat.

She started the car and once again I lip synced and danced to some songs as we drove.

When we got home, I took my skates out of the car and brought them up to my room again, before showering and changing into another set of clothes.

I went downstairs and told Kayla I was heading to the beach and walked out the door.

I sat on the same log as yesterday and closed my eyes enjoying the salty smell of the ocean breeze.

It was just so relaxing.

The sand was dry today, so I laid down in it and closed my eyes, enjoying the softness of it.

Minnesota had lots of beach because it had so many lakes, but there was just something about the ocean beach that was special. I can't put my finger on what it is, but I just love it. It might be the sounds of the waves, or the feel of the shells beneath you, or maybe it's the slight taste of salt in the air, but whatever it was, I loved it.

* * *

><p><strong>Nice and long huh? I don't know about you guys, but I thought that was a pretty great length! :D<strong>

**I hope you guys are loving this as much as I am.**

**I want your opinion on something though. Should I have more povs than just Everdeen's? Let me know by pm or if you review. Thanks guys, you all rock my socks off! :P  
><strong>


	3. Hello Again

**Alright, well this chapter is a little short, but it's just a bit of a filler chapter. I admit I really didn't have much of a plan for this chapter. Here it is, it's not going to be the best chapter I've ever written, but it's something. It didn't feel right to go straight from the last chapter into my next one. Too much would have happened in too little of writing, so there's this in between.**

**Enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><span>Everdeen's POV<span>

After a few minutes of sitting there with my eyes closed, I heard something off to my right. Like footsteps.

I opened my eyes and sat up to find Seth walking toward me.

He smiled. "Hey Everdeen."

I couldn't help but smile back. "Hey Seth. What's up?"

He shrugged. "Not much. Just got out of school." He rolled his eyes. "Sam still makes me go to school."

I looked at him confused for a second. "Why wouldn't you go?"

Her seemed startled by the question and then seemed to realize something. "Oh, just that he babies me since I'm the youngest besides Brady and Collin."

I didn't quite get it, but I continued on. "Got it." I nodded.

"What about you? Where were you been all day? I didn't see you at school."

I nodded. "I skipped." I said seriously. What can I say, it's fun to mess with people. I'd tell him right after anyways.

"Wait, really? You skipped your first day of school?" He asked giving me exactly the reaction I was looking for.

I laughed and shook my head. "Just kidding. I was in Seattle at the rink. I do online school."

He nodded. "Got it. Well how'd it go?"

I shrugged. "Not awful. I had some trouble on the usual jumps, but that was to be expected."

He nodded. "So are you like, so good that you do quadruple toe axels or something?"

I laughed. It amused me how little people knew about figure skating. I put my hands on my hips and sat up as straight as I could. "Why yes. Yes I can." I tried to keep my expression serious, but I just couldn't keep myself from bursting out laughing. "No, I can't do them because there's no such thing." I told him.

He laughed along with me. "That makes sense. Well, how good are you?"

I smiled. "I'm the fourteenth best in the country." I said. It felt so good to be able to say that. It was amazing knowing that I had accomplished so much in my short life.

His eyes widened. "Seriously?"

I nodded and smiled even wider. "Yeah. Nationals was in the winter this year. I had a clean short, but I fell once in my long."

"Wow."

I laughed. "Yeah. It's not every day you meet a National competitor."

He nodded. "You got that right."

There was a soft wolf howl in the distance.

"Sh*t." Seth muttered.

"What?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I just um... I have to go. I'll talk to you later though alright? Bye Everdeen!" He said quickly, getting up and running as I barely had time to shout a goodbye after him.

I sighed and went back to lying down on the beach again.

A single drop of water hit my cheek and my eyes flew open. A few seconds later, I felt another one hit my left hand.

I sighed. Just my luck. It's raining.

I stood up and started walking home.

By the time I got two blocks, it was raining much more steadily.

I had to go all the way around a section of woods to get to my house and I really didn't want to be that wet.

I stood under the cover of the trees for a moment before deciding to cut through the forest. I knew they weren't that deep, and if I kept in a straight line, then I should get right back to somewhere I was familiar.

About thirty seconds in, I looked back to be able to see exactly where I'd come from.

When I was satisfied that I could see the other side just fine, I continued walking. Another thirty seconds, and I had no idea where the exit was.

Alright, I'm just going to admit it. I'm a little bit afraid of the dark. Slightly.

So the deeper I went into the woods, the darker it got.

I grit my teeth and told myself that I'd be home sooner if I go this way, so I put my unreasonable fear behind me, and kept walking. Though it was to be expected, the further in I got, the jumpier I got.

I cracked a few twigs and jumped at least three inches in the air. I heard some kind of animal in the bushes about twenty feet to my left and I just about jumped out of my skin. An owl hooted and reflexively, I went toward a tree and grabbed the trunk tightly before realizing how stupid I was being.

I sighed and kept walking.

I felt so stupid for being worried at all as I saw the light in front of me. I burst into a run for it and when I made it out I found that I had indeed gotten turned around a little and I had to walk in the rain for a while before I finally made it home.

I walked through the door to find Kayla on the couch.

"Dinner's on the table. It might be a little cold. You know where the microwave is though. Make sure you get a good night's sleep tonight though. Tomorrow we'll work more with your triples." She told me without looking up from her book.

I nodded. "Alright."

I walked to the kitchen, grabbed the plate and stuck it in the microwave for about thirty seconds or so and and ate it pretty quickly.

Once I felt full, I did the dishes and headed upstairs. I listened to my music on my laptop and did a little bit more off ice training.

I stretched out for a long time afterwards and worked on my flexibility.

I did my splits and my forward fold. I couldn't quite get my frog position anymore, and I couldn't get my butterfly as well as I usually could either.

After stretching, I took another shower and got into pajamas before turning out the light and heading to bed.

I've been really tired lately, so I fell asleep really quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, not super great. But hey, it's something. This chapter was really hard to write, mostly because I really didn't know what to have happen in it, and that probably showed. I'm sorry it's so short, I just couldn't stand the awfulness of the writing and I didn't want to drag it out any further than I had to.<strong>

**Please review. Yell at me about the length, or reassure me about my writing. I don't really care, just give me some kind of feedback because I don't exactly know what to think of this chapter.**

**You guys are wonderful readers and reviewers. I appreciate each and every one of you.  
><strong>


	4. Here We Go Again

**Alright guys! Gosh it's been a while huh? I'm so sorry, I so didn't expect it to take so long, but now I'm back, and this chapter is pretty great if I do say so myself.**

**This chapter wasn't so hard to write, so hopefully that will reflect in the writing. I am super proud of it though, but let me know what you think of it.**

**We meet a new character in this chapter... You know what, I'm going to shut up. You'll see what I started to get at when you get that far in the chapter. Trust me though, it's a pretty nice surprise. :D**

* * *

><p><span>Everdeen's POV<span>

The next week and a half went smoothly. I hadn't gotten much better at my triple axel or my pearl spin yet though. I saw Seth at the beach again though, and we chatted for a while until the sun started to set.

Melody has become a bit like the younger sister I've always wanted, and I now call Julianne Julia. We've become a lot closer in the small amount of time we've known each other.

My new program started out with some graceful choreography before heading into some back crossovers and a nice triple toe that I sometimes fall on. After that comes a double sow triple toe combination. Then a pretty layback into a hair cutter into a beilman combination spin. Then a back sit spin into a back pancake spin. Next comes my double axel double loop. Next is a beautiful fan spiral and a spread eagle. Next is a little more choreography and then is where Kayla plans on putting the pearl spin, but for now I practice it with a regular layback. Then I head into a nice triple sow which I still land with two feet most of the time, and the last jump of my program is supposedly going to be a triple lutz triple toe triple loop, but I don't know if I'm ever going to land that before the ice show. Then there's more choreography and footwork, and then after all that, my program is over.

It's a long and demanding program. The hardest one I've ever had, but for some reason Kayla thinks I can do it. I think I might be able to do it eventually, but not before the ice show. I mean, that's just insane. It was only my first time competing at nationals this year. I'm not going to get a world level program in just a couple months. It could take years before I finally get it.

Either way, Kayla thinks I can do it, and she's the professional world class coach, so she's probably right.

I've certainly taken a lot of falls lately. My triples are getting better, just not the triple axel. My layback is getting better and I am getting a little closer to a pearl spin, but I just can't seem to keep my balance.

I got off the ice and started taking my skates off when a very energetic and excited Melody came bouncing over to me.

"Everdeen, Everdeen! Guess what!" She sang.

I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm. "What?"

"My big brother is coming to watch me skate today! I want you to meet him!" She said, still bouncing up and down on her toes.

I smiled. "Sure! What's his name?"

"Damion. I've told him all about you! He's really nice and he's your age."

"When will I get to meet him?"

"He's just parking the car right now, he'll be in really soon. I'm going to go wait for him! I'll bring him in here when he gets here." She smiled and bounded out of the room, almost crashing into Julia who had just turned the corner.

Julia raised an eyebrow at me.

I laughed and smiled. "Something about me meeting your older brother Damion." I explained already knowing what her question would be.

She laughed and nodded before heading over to put her stuff on the bench next to me. "Got it. I figured it was something along those lines."

Not five seconds after I went back to taking my skates off, I heard a deep voice say, "I'm coming, slow down Melody."

I turned to Julia and she nodded knowing I was wondering if that was their brother.

I smiled and had just turned back to taking my skates off, when someone, who I assumed was Melody came racing in.

I looked up to meet Melody's smiling face yet again, and turned to the door to see a man as large as Seth in both height and muscle mass.

I looked up into his eyes and I saw a smile spread across his face slowly. The smile was across between happiness, adoration, confusion and surprise.

Just like with Seth, his eyes had a hold on me and when he finally blinked, I was able to blush and look back down at my skates. Here we go again. Now I'm going to be socially awkward just like I was with Seth, and he's going to sit there like he doesn't care if a bus comes and hits him as long as the last thing he sees is me.

Melody didn't like the fact that there was no noise, so she filled the silence. "Damion, this is Everdeen. Everdeen, this is Damion!" She smiled proud of herself.

I laughed and stood up and shook his hand. "Nice to meet you."

His returning smile was breath taking. "Same to you."

I looked at my feet again and walked back to my skates to wipe them off.

"So you moved here from Minnesota, right?" He asked me.

I nodded, still focusing on wiping down my blades. "Yup. Central Minnesota. Around the twin cities. Are you guys from around here?"

"Yeah. We're just about ten minutes from here." He replied.

I nodded and put my skates back in my bag and stood up. "I'm going for a quick run. I'll be back in time for the next session though. Melody, Julia, are you guys skating that session?" I turned to the two of them.

Melody frowned and shook her head. "No. I'm not, but Julia is."

I nodded. "Got it. Well have a great session guys! I'll see you on... Thursday or Friday Melody?"

"Friday." She smiled.

I nodded. "Alright, I'll see you then. Bye guys!"

"Bye!" The three of them called as I walked out the door, already starting into a jog.

The weather was actually really nice out today. By nice I don't mean beach weather though. It was nice because of the fact that it was slightly cold out. That's how I like the temperature. It wasn't hot, and it wasn't freezing. Well, I'll admit that by some people's standards they might think it's freezing, but having grown up in Minnesota my whole life, and being a figure skater, I don't even end up using a coat for more that half the winter.

The cloud cover added a nice atmosphere, and I remembered those spring and summer days where I sat outside, squinting up at the clouds.

Usually my sister Kendra would join me. She had long black hair and green eyes, very different from my dirty blonde hair and blue eyes, but as they say, opposites attract. We are twins, believe it or not. Fraternal obviously, but still.

Continued on my jog as my phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered as I picked up the phone.

"Everdeen!" A voice I knew very well squealed.

Speak of the devil, it was Kendra.

"Hi Kendra. How's Minnesota?" I asked, saying Minnesota in a strong Minnesotan accent.

She laughed. "It's not the same without you. I miss you! You're never on skype anymore. Have you gotten all my texts? You never respond! How's skating? What skills are you working on? When's your next competition again? Because I definitely want to come. Gosh I'm already excited!" She said only taking one breath in the middle of her speech. That's Kendra for you, she talks a lot, really fast, and makes sure to ask so many questions you can't remember them all.

I laughed at her eagerness. "Chill Kendra! Um..." I tried to remember how she'd started, and totally failed. "One question at a time!"

She sighed and in my head I could picture her rolling her eyes at me. "Have you gotten my texts?"

"Um... I'm not sure... I don't really get much of a chance to check them. Sorry!" I said.

She sighed again. "Well check them more often! It is so annoying! I miss you so much!" She told me.

I smiled gently even though she couldn't see it. "I'll try my best, but no promises."

"But Everdeen!" She started but I cut her off.

"Hey, you know how awful my memory is! I get excited when I remember to actually get into pajamas before bed." I rolled my eyes. "That happens so rarely that I get up and I practically have to make a cake!" I laughed it off, but it was true. My memory was awful.

She laughed too. "Yeah, I guess. Well how's skating? What skills are you working on? Can I come to your next competition? When and where is it?"

I laughed. "Kendra! I'm not going to remember every question you ask! Slow down. Let's see. Skating's pretty good, not insanely awesome, but pretty good. Um... Kayla had me start working pearl spins and triple axels..." I trailed off trying to remember the other questions she'd asked.

"That's so cool!" She said, even though I could pretty much hear her fingers tapping away at the keys on the keyboard of the laptop I knew was in front of her. She didn't know anything about skating, but she was really supportive of me. We had all sorts of jokes about how she knew nothing about it, nor was she any good at it.

"Um... What were your other questions?" I asked, giving up on my hopeless memory skills.

"When and where are your next competition and can I come with you?" She said, not totally focused because I assumed she was on youtube watching a triple axel or a pearl spin at the very moment.

"Course you can come! You're like, my superfan! Whenever you don't come I never do very well. I'm still mad that mom and dad didn't let you come to Nationals with me. I mean, yeah, you were going to miss school if you came, but you're a great student! Let me think here, I don't think I have a competition until state which is all the way in August or so. Seattle's having an ice show that I'm going to be in though. It's in like, oh, two weeks or so. You should ask mom and dad if you can fly down here. I bet Kayla could help you out with a place to stay or something." I told her smiling.

"Okay hold on." She said. Next thing I know, my eardrums are being blasted out and I feel like I'm going to go deaf. "MOM! DAD! CAN I GO DOWN TO SEATTLE IN TWO WEEKS TO SEE EVERDEEN'S ICE SHOW!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Take it from me, she has got a REALLY loud scream. It was insane!

I heard a muffled response and then Kendra was talking to me again. "They said probably. I'm so excited! Like honestly, it's going to be awesome I can already tell. What outfit are you going to wear? My favorite is the light purple one, with the dark purple and blue gems. I think you should wear that one!" She told me.

I laughed. "I don't know, the music doesn't really go with it. I was thinking the black one with the dark colored gems. The music is really slow and graceful, and people have always loved black on me. Have you not noticed that's the color they put me in for every single photo they take that's not for competition?"

"Yeah I guess. It's just that it... Black! Black is boring. Almost as boring as white."

I groaned. "I know, I hate white dresses, but black isn't all that bad! I love black. It's graceful, and elegant. Which is exactly my style!"

She sighed yet again. "I guess. Well, I have to go. Holly is coming over in like five minutes or so."

I smiled. "Tell her I said hi and that I miss her and the rest of the gang!" I told her.

She laughed a little. "Will do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that, I hung up and smiled. I'd missed talking to Kendra. Even though she's super annoying at times, she's my sister and I love her to death.

The rest of my run was uneventful and when I came back, Melody had already left, and Julia was putting her skates on.

I joined her and she told me her brother had left too to take her home but had said he'd be back to pick her up later. He said he might even come early to watch her skate, but I couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with me.

I almost burst out laughing at my thoughts. Why would he care about me, someone who was rivaling his sister in something she obviously loved? I couldn't fight back a grin as I put my skates on.

I must not be getting enough sleep at night or something.

For some reason, Seth popped into my head. He was such a nice guy and his smile was amazing. I couldn't help but compare him to Damion. Damion's smiled was just as breathtaking.

I frowned when I realized a smiled had crept onto my face while I was thinking about them.

I had this feeling of warmth when I felt about them, and I can honestly say I'd never felt it before. I hadn't felt it with Louis the one time I'd tried going out with someone. Though I admit, he didn't get much of a chance. I was always busy and couldn't hang out much so pretty soon, our relationship was ended. Long story short, I never even got my first kiss.

Anyway, I think it's almost unnatural to feel like that just when you think about someone, I mean, I met Damion just earlier today, and I've only talked to Seth three times or so. It's the kind of feeling I read about in fairy tales and fiction books. This stuff doesn't happen in real life.

If that was true though, then why did it feel like it was actually happening?

I tied the last knot on my skate and smiled at Julia as she stood up to head out with me.

After putting my gloves on and grabbing my binder, I smiled as I turned to Julia.

She smiled back and I remembered why I never cared about relationships before. They got in the way of what I really loved. Skating.

So with that reminder, I went out to skate with a smile and skated my best.

The thing is... Why did I feel a pang of guilt?

I shrugged it off, and even landed a few triple axels, on the harness of course, but it was still an accomplishment.

About twenty minutes into the session, I looked over my shoulder without realizing it and saw Damion walking to a seat. He smiled brightly at me and I smiled back, before feeling stupid and metaphorically bring myself back to the ice.

We worked spins for a while, and after working through my usual spins, including my combination spins, I started to work my pearl spin again.

I was getting really annoyed at myself because I wasn't exactly in a layback, it was like, halfway between a layback and an upright. So like, my layback when I first started only, add the fact that my foot is directly over my head and that's me.

Well, no, scratch that. That's me for about half a rotation, and then I fall and probably look stupid.

I've always been a perfectionist, I know that about myself, but I can't help it and I annoy myself to no end because of it.

It ends up where I do a clean jump and I come back and tell my coach I have to do it again because my position in the air wasn't right and she tells me it looked fine and won't let me re-do it because it's 'a waste of time' and then I can't help by feel annoyed as I go into the next jump and then I fall because I'm focusing on the awfulness of the last jump.

So on the next spin I tried to lay back further, only when I did that, I couldn't get a hold of my leg.

My coach decided to leave it there for the day, despite my protests and we moved onto choreography before the zamboni came out.

I rocked out to some Kelly Clarkson on the way home and the cars around us probably thought I was insane, but for once, I didn't really care. Because I was having fun, and that's all you need. For the most part.

Anyway, when we got home I went up to my room, and grabbed a random book I'd brought from Minnesota and started reading it.

Within the first page I knew exactly what book it was. I'd read it many, many times before.

It's called Uncommon Earth, and it's really good. I love it so much.

I sank into a comfortable position on my bed and read for a good hour or so until Kayla called me down for dinner.

"Okay, hang on while I finish the chapter!" I called back to her.

"Alright." She said.

About a minute or two later I was downstairs and at the table, practically inhaling my lasagna.

Kayla smiled. "I take it you like lasagna?" She laughed.

I nodded and swallowed. "It's always been one of my very favorites. That, and spaghetti." I told her and took a sip of my milk.

She smiled. "I'll keep that in mind." She told me.

We laughed and went back to eating in silence like we normally did. You would think that since we barely knew each other, and that she was my coach it would make it an awkward silence, but it wasn't. It was comfortable even.

When dinner ended I read Uncommon Earth some more and fell asleep reading, as usual.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? What do you think? What to think of Damion? Gosh, things are getting complicated now, even if Everdeen doesn't know it yet. Gosh things could go any way now.<strong>

**I am going to explain right now, that yes, Damion is a wolf and yes he did imprint. In the next chapter you may or may not figure out why that's possible, and if you don't get it from the reading, then I will explain it in the author's note at the end.**

**The concept of two wolves imprinting on the same person, is something I like to call a double imprint. So if I refer to double imprint in my author's notes every so often, that's what it means.**

**So what are you guys thinking? You haven't met much of either of them, but so far are you liking Damion or Seth?**

**Oh and I almost forgot, what do you think of Kendra? Personally, I love her, but that's just me.**

**Wow, you guys have a lot of things to tell me, this chapter was pretty big. Next chapter is bigger, and the chapter after that is super super important. Like, I can't tell you how important. I mean, let's not forget that so far, the story has no connection to the title. That's going to change around chapter six and seven or so, and you'll get what I mean when we get there.**

**Review, I'm dying to hear from you guys! I want to know what you guys think! I'm at the point where I swear, I'm going to end up checking the reviews every ten minutes! In return for your reviews, I will work on the story RIGHT THIS INSTANT! Yes that's right. As soon as I post this chapter, I'm going to work on the next one. So this chapter will probably be up by at the latest Sunday, but that's only because I have figure skating stuff both tomorrow and Saturday.  
><strong>


	5. Show Time!

**Hey guys! I'm so happy with the number of reviews I got! I'm proud of you all. Each and every one of you. :D Though you can definitely work on finding the chapter sooner, because I was up like all night checking the reviews every like three minutes. :( You could say I was slightly disappointed...**

**Anyways, this is the first time I end up using someone else's POV besides Everdeen's. It starts and ends with Everdeen's POV but in between that, I have Damion's POV. I think it went pretty well, and we shall see what you all think of him by the end of the chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Everdeen POV<span>

After many conversations and a whole lot of negotiating, my parents and coach finally decided it would be alright if Kendra came down for the ice show. I would meet her after dress rehearsal ended and she was going to stay in my room with me.

I had been counting down the days, and finally, the time has come. Today is the day of the dress rehearsal.

I was so excited, and Kendra had told me she had a surprise for me too. She told me it was big and that Kayla had okayed it too, but I I really couldn't figure out what it might be.

I haven't worried about it at all though because Kendra and I are super close, and she knows me better than anyone else in the world. Better than even my parents. So she always knows what I'd like and what I wouldn't like. Sometimes she doesn't agree, but that's inevitable. Sisters don't always agree on everything.

Practice went okay. I landed everything that was in my program, so I wasn't worried for dress rehearsal, plus even if I fell, it was just the dress rehearsal. I had three more shows after it anyway.

Damion was here. Again. He'd been here almost everyday since I first met him, and something in the back of my head tried to convince me it was because of me. Of course I'd immediately told myself there was no way that was true, but the thought was persistent.

By now, I was backstage getting changed and getting all my make-up on, because the show starts in about an hour and they have us get ready early.

I was wearing the purple dress Kendra loved so much for the opening that everybody participates in, and the make-up matched perfectly. Mostly purple, but with a little blue, just like the dress.

One thing I hated about skating is that you pretty much had to wear make up because you're so far away from the judges and the crowd that you just need that little something to make your features pop. It's the only time I ever wear make-up. Ever.

I have always hated make-up though, even though I know back in Minnesota, everyone at Kendra's school practically coated themselves in make-up. I thought it just made them look ugly. I though make-up was supposed to enhance your features, not ruin them. So I just don't wear it.

Anyways, by the time I finally finished getting my make-up on, I felt like those popular girls from Kendra's school because in skating, you had to put a lot on. In all honesty, I felt like one of those giant barbie heads that kids get to put make-up on and end up putting on half the jar of lipgloss on her lips, and then they look stupid.

I walked back to the locker room and found Julia and Melody in the same room I was assigned to. I smiled brightly, glad to have my two good friends in the same room.

"Hey guys." I greeted.

Melody practically bounced over to me in excitement and gave me a hug. "Hey! I'm so excited for the show. It's going to be super fun. I'm worried about falling though, it'll make me look stupid." She confessed.

I smiled down at her. "Don't worry, I fall in shows and competitions all the time. If you fall, I'll fall at some point too." I reassured her with a smile. I mean, what did I care if I fell once in a dress rehearsal. My sister knew I could skate, so she was going to know I'd done it on purpose, and if it makes Melody feel better, then why not?

She shook her head. "No! Don't do that! You're Everdeen! You can't just fall in an ice show!" She told me.

"I can't?" I raised an eyebrow amused.

She shook her head. "Of course not!"

I laughed. "Alright fine. But don't worry about it. You'll be just fine. Promise." I told her, and I picked her up and swung her around just a little bit.

She laughed. "Hey! Damion does that to me too. Oh yeah, he's coming for the show tonight too! He said he'd try to come to the other ones too, so that if one performance is better than the other, then he'll get to see the best one." She smiled.

I smiled back at her. "I think that's smart of him."

Someone knocked on the door and I went over to open it.

It was a girl I recognized as Alice. She was a tall brown-haired girl with a golden tan. "Ten minutes until show time. Coaches want us out there in seven minutes at the very latest." She told me.

I nodded. "Thanks." I said and she moved on to the next door.

I turned back in to look at Julia and Melody. "Get your skates on. Show's starting soon." I told them.

The smiled and went to put on their skates, as did I.

Before I knew it, I was on the ice behind the curtain, facing the flag while the star spangled banner played.

As soon as that ended, the announcer said a few words before we skated out to our spots and once everyone was positioned, the music started.

As soon as I heard the music, I got into it and really sold the performance.

About half way through, I spotted Damion in the crowd, though I don't know why that fact brought a little flutter to my heart.

By the time the routine was almost over, I finally found Kendra. But that's not all. Next to Kendra, was our three best friends Dylan, Rose and Holly.

With renewed excitement, we finished the program, and I felt really good afterwards.

When we finally got backstage, my mind was spinning.

So that was the surprise Kendra had worked on for me. I was smiling so hard, that my cheeks started to hurt. Kendra always has known exactly how to make my day, and she's done it again.

Not for the first time, I thought about what a wonderful sister she was, and I wondered what I did to deserve her.

I was smiling like an idiot when I got into the room where Julia and Melody were already taking their skates off. As soon as I walked in the door they noticed.

"What's up?" Julia asked.

"My twin sister brought our three best friends down to see the ice show." I told them happily.

They both smiled widely too.

"Can I meet them Everdeen?" Melody asked me sweetly.

I shrugged. "Depends on if we have time. They're probably all exhausted no matter how much they try to deny it. Back home in Minnesota, it's already eight o'clock, and traveling tends to make you really tired."

She nodded. "Alright."

Silence followed, but it was a comfortable silence. After my skates were off and dry, I headed out of the locker room, and into the skater section of the crowd.

I should have already guessed it would happen, but I was so excited about the fact that the four people I was closest with out of the entire world were actually here in Seattle, that I jumped in surprise when none other that Dylan gave me what my friends and I call a flying tackle hug.

"Oh my gosh I've missed you so much!"

"You did great!"

"I can't wait for your solo!"

"Oh my gosh it feels like it's been forever since I last saw you!"

I laughed at them because they said this all at the same time, so I couldn't even make out who was saying what.

"Hello to you too." I laughed quietly, for there was a group of skaters on the ice.

They laughed as in turn, they each pulled me into a hug.

"When do you have your solo?" Dylan asked me.

I had to think for a second. "It's the seventh number in the second half of the show." I told her with a smile.

They groaned.

"That'll take too long!" Holly said.

I laughed at them. "You'll live through it Holly. I promise." I told them. "Besides, Julianne Christe has a solo too and she's probably going to be going to Nationals with me this year. Now you guys can see a little of what I'm up against."

Rose, being the smart one who thinks things through nodded. "Yeah, that makes sense. I'm sure you're much better than her though."

I shrugged.

"What's everyone like here?" Kendra was eager to know. "I'm sure they're not as cool as us, but are you meeting new people? Are they nice to you? Because if they're not I'm going to drag you right back to Minnesota missy."

I laughed. "Everyone's fine. Julianne and I have become really close, I call her Julia now though. Her little sister Melody is adorable and she's like the younger sister we always wanted Kendra. Yes, of course they're nice. They're probably afraid to be mean to me anyways, they all know about my going to Nationals last year, I have a feeling even if they didn't like me they wouldn't be rude or anything like that." I told them.

Holly nodded. "Are there any cute guys?" She asked wagging her eyebrows.

I rolled my eyes and launched into my usual speech about boyfriends. "Is that all you think about? How many times have we talked about this? I don't want a boyfriend. They just take up all your time. Think about it. Alicia used to be the best soccer player our school had until she got together with Brett and she quit the team. We lost every game the next season without her. I love skating and I would never give it up for a guy. I don't care who he is, skating is my one true love."

Holly rolled her eyes. "Now that you live in Washington though, you have tan boys who are on the beach all the time! They're tan!"

I rolled my eyes once again. "Holly, I told you, I don't need a boyfriend until I'm like twenty five. I just want best friends like you guys."

They all hugged me after that.

Holly, being Holly, had to make a joke about guys after though. "Alright fine. But you're so missing out! Did you see that tall guy with the huge muscles in the crowd?" She asked.

I laughed, knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Yes, I did. That's Damion, Julia and Melody's brother. He's pretty nice too. There's another guy who looks a lot like him down in La Push too, but he's slightly shorter. Still like a foot and a half taller than me though." I laughed thinking of Seth.

"Well that's not surprising. Almost everyone our age is taller than you." Dylan said.

"Not fair! You're short too! Don't make fun of my height when you're only like four inches taller than me!"

She laughed. "Alright fine shortie."

I laughed and punched her in the shoulder softly. "Go back and watch the show. We'll have plenty of time to socialize when we get back to La Push." I told them.

"Fine..." They all grumbled before giving me one last hug and heading back to their seats.

Damion POV

Throughout the opening number, my eyes were practically glued to Everdeen.

Today she was wearing make-up for once. I wasn't sure what to make of it. I know she must have done it because of the ice show though, because this is the only time I've ever seen her with make-up on. I liked seeing her just the way she was, without make-up.

Watching her skate was probably one of my favorite things to do now.

I had a feeling she knew something was up, but at the same time, I didn't care because I got to see my imprint.

She was beautiful, and watching her skate really showed off her grace. The white background make her look all the better. Just watching her glide was amazing to me.

When she skated off the ice, I can honestly say that I was a little disappointed that it was over so quickly. I had to remind myself that she still had her solo in the second half though. That's what stopped me from getting up and going to find her right then and there.

I regret not being able to talk to her as often as I'd like. It's just that she obviously finds it uncomfortable when we don't speak, and I hate to see her uncomfortable.

Some very small girls had just skated off the ice when I heard someone speaking from a distance. Normal people wouldn't have been able to hear it, but I'm not normal.

My advanced hearing was able to pick up the sound of about four girls' voices.

"Oh my gosh I've missed you so much!"

"You did great!"

"I can't wait for your solo!"

"Oh my gosh it feels like it's been forever since I last saw you!"

Curious, I listened to the rest of their conversation, because the next group on the ice was very young and none of them were very good. At all.

I heard a laugh that I immediately recognized. It was Everdeen.

My suspicion was confirmed when I heard her speak.

"Well hello to you too." She said.

They all laughed and even I chuckled a little bit.

"So when's your solo?" One of them asked.

"It's the seventh number in the second half of the show."

"That'll take too long!" Another one complained.

"You'll live through it Holly. I promise." She told them. "Besides, Julianne Christe has a solo too and she's probably going to be going to Nationals with me this year. Now you guys can see a little of what I'm up against." She reasoned.

"Yeah, that makes sense. I'm sure you're much better than her though." The last girl said, and even though I'm Julianne's brother, I had to agree with her.

"What's everyone like here?" A girl who's voice sounded a lot like Everdeen, though I could hear a very slight difference. "I'm sure they're not as cool as us, but are you meeting new people? Are they nice to you? Because if they're not I'm going to drag you right back to Minnesota missy."

I waited eagerly for her reply. I don't know what I'd do if she went back to Minnesota. I'd have to move with her or something.

She laughed. "Everyone's fine. Julianne and I have become really close, I call her Julia now though. Her little sister Melody is adorable and she's like the younger sister we always wanted Kendra. Yes, of course they're nice. They're probably afraid to be mean to me anyways, they all know about my going to Nationals last year, I have a feeling even if they didn't like me they wouldn't be rude or anything like that."

My eyes narrowed. If anyone was rude to her, they'd have me to answer to.

The girl who Everdeen had called Holly earlier spoke next. "Are there any cute guys?"

I tensed, nervous for her answer. This could be really good, or really bad.

"Is that all you think about? How many times have we talked about this? I don't want a boyfriend. They just take up all your time. Think about it. Alicia used to be the best soccer player our school had until she got together with Brett and she quit the team. We lost every game the next season without her. I love skating and I would never give it up for a guy. I don't care who he is, skating is my one true love." She told them in an exasperated tone of voice.

I sighed. Not good. Not good at all.

She wasn't interested in me.

Then I realized that's not necessarily the case. She just wasn't interested in anyone as a boyfriend. That didn't mean I couldn't talk to her and be her friend though.

"Now that you live in Washington though, you have tan boys who are on the beach all the time! They're tan!" Holly insisted.

"Holly, I told you, I don't need a boyfriend until I'm like twenty five. I just want best friends like you guys." She said and I could picture the smile on her face. The words themselves hurt me a little. Twenty five. If Julianne's information was correct, she was only sixteen right now. Nine more years. It's just too long!

"Alright fine. But you're so missing out! Did you see that tall guy with the huge muscles in the crowd?" Holly laughed.

I had a feeling she was thinking of me. There wasn't anyone else in the crowd as big and muscular as me.

"Yes, I did. That's Damion, Julia and Melody's brother. He's pretty nice too. There's another guy who looks a lot like him down in La Push too, but he's slightly shorter. Still like a foot and a half taller than me though." Everdeen laughed, knowing who she was thinking of too.

I was so right. I was about a foot and a half taller than her. That's not only because she's so short, but also because I'm the alpha of the pack. My second in command, Liam, was only about one or two inches shorter than me.

"Well that's not surprising. Almost everyone our age is taller than you." One of her friends said and I had to agree. I chuckled a little.

"Not fair! You're short too! Don't make fun of my height when you're only like four inches taller than me!" She protested.

Her friends laughed. "Alright fine shortie."

Everdeen laughed. "Go back and watch the show. We'll have plenty of time to socialize when we get back to La Push."

"Fine..." They all grumbled until I heard them walking back and eventually they passed behind me.

I looked over to where Everdeen was and I saw her sitting on the bench quietly watching the performance. As I continued to watch her, I found that she was very polite and clapped enthusiastically for every act.

Pretty soon, Melody's first group number came out in sparkly blue dress and the six girls all took their starting pose.

I glanced over at Everdeen and I saw that she was smiling widely and paying attention to them.

I turned back to the ice and it was difficult to keep watching them and not watch Everdeen the whole time.

I noticed her lightly singing along to the music. I could just barely hear her singing over the music.

She sounded like an angel straight from heaven. I couldn't explain the beauty of it if I tried.

I caught myself with my eyes closed just listening to her voice halfway through, before opening my eyes to see that Melody had just fallen.

She got back up, and I could tell that she was blushing profusely only because of my amazing vision.

Everdeen was frowning, but clapping and singing anyways.

When the routine ended, she smiled very brightly and clapped for a long time, as did I.

She watched a few more routines before getting up and heading into the locker rooms.

I sat back and watched the routines and intermission came and went.

I looked down at the program in my hands and saw that Everdeen was part of the next group.

I smiled widely.

Everdeen POV

I stepped onto the ice and smiled. This was a much better program than opening. I loved this number.

I took my spot and the music started. I felt the movements, and just let it happen instead of forcing it. I smiled at my friends quite often, and even smiled at Damion once without realizing it.

By the end of it, I made my way back to the locker room for my last program, my solo.

I changed quickly, and had a little time to watch some more programs.

I walked out of the locker room just in time to watch Julia's performance.

I smiled and went to the top of the bleachers and sat down.

Her skating was truly amazing, and honestly, I was a bit worried about her taking my spot at Nationals this year.

When she took her ending pose, I screamed words of encouragement and clapped as loud as I possibly could before heading down to the ice, to get ready for my solo.

I warmed up a layback, and half my singles.

By that time, the announcer was just saying my name and accomplishments, and I skated out with a huge smiled on my face.

I took my starting pose and the lights came on, the spotlights right on me.

I landed my triple toe, and my double sow double toe. My spin was right on and I couldn't help being extremely proud of it. I fell on the second jump in the double axel double loop combo, but I got right back up to do my spiral and spread eagle. The next thing I'm supposed to do eventually is a pearl spin, but Kayla and I both agree that I'm just not ready to put it in yet, so instead I have a victory spin into another beilman. My triple sow was landed, but it was slightly under rotated and I landed with two feet. The next jump was supposed to be a triple triple triple jump, but I ended up popping the toe and the loop. The choreography was clean, and I ended strongly.

The lights blacked out and I headed off the ice. I was really proud of the way I skated, and I hoped I could do even better for tomorrow's show.

**Yay! Awesome chapter huh? Longest yet. I gotta say, I was super proud of this chapter. Let me know what you think though, because for all I know, it was complete crap and I'm just going insane. So let me know. Also, did you like Damion's POV this chapter? Should I do his POV more than just this time, or was this enough for you to kind of see inside his head a little bit? Did your views of him change a little now that you know more about him?**

**Let me know, because trust me, I'M INTERESTED!**

**Thanks guys, have a great weekend!  
><strong>


	6. Help! Please!

**No, this isn't a chapter. So sorry, but I need you to read to the end of this anyway! Because it's not just an Author's Note, it's a very important Author's Note!**

**Alright guys, I haven't stopped writing this, in fact just the opposite. I'm about three thousand words into the next chapter, but I keep reading it over and over again and I just don't know. **

**My dilemma is, I have an idea that's going to add more complications to Everdeen's life, but I keep feeling like I am putting it in too early. Because we've only had about five chapters so far, I wasn't sure if it was too early to add in this total plot changing twist in yet or not. Or even if I should put it in at all.**

**Now, I need you're help, but I'm trying to find a way for you guys to help me a little without telling you what exactly is going to happen. So I'm going to pose my question to you like this:**

**Should I put a plot changing twist that will effect the rest of the story in now, later, or never?**

**Keep in mind that I really need you guys to help me out with this, because I really don't know what to do about this... I've been stressing over it for days.**

* * *

><p><strong>I'm going to tell you a few very small details about this twist to help you decide if you want the twist now later or never, so here goes (Don't worry, I'm not even going to be close to giving you enough information to figure out what it is!):<strong>

**This could make or break Seth's imprint on her (Like, help him or hurt him)**

**This will make it much harder for Damion to get Everdeen to like him best**

**If Everdeen was alive and able to talk to me, she'd be very angry at me for adding this because of the kind of person she is and she wouldn't want to go through the plot twist**

**This could totally ruin all three character's goals in the story**

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's all you get! Yes no, maybe so? Give me your thoughts, whether its a private message or a review, I don't care! This has been making me insane, so I need to just pick!<br>**


	7. Everything Can Change In a Second

**Oh, my god guys. This chapter is five thousand words long. I know. Insane!**

**So, there were only two people who were nice enough to give me their opinions, the rest of you, I can honestly say that I'm very dissappointed in you. The two people who gave me opinions both said to add the plot change in, and so that's what I'm doing. This chapter contains a lot of information and I don't know if you guys caught it, but there has been a lot of foreshadowing in earlier chapters that hinted at something like this happening.**

* * *

><p><span>Everdeen's POV<span>

The ice show went pretty well.

I went to sleep last night, my only thought that I hoped the next one would be just as good, if not better.

Too bad life never gives you what you want...

I was on the beach that morning when I saw Seth again.

"Morning." I called.

He smiled. "Morning Everdeen. Hey, what are you doing today?" He asked me.

I smiled. "I have an ice show today."

"Really? What time?"

"Two in the afternoon. Why?"

"I was thinking I could come." He told me. "It'll be really cool to see you skate. Is it in Seattle?"

I nodded. "Yup. It's like seven dollars or something."

He nodded as well. "Alright, I think I'll be there." He told me.

I smiled widely. "Awesome! I can't wait."

We hung out on the beach for a while before I had to go so I could get to the rink in time. I was looking forward to seeing Seth there. I really was. Why though, I had no idea.

Opening had gone really well. No one fell or let go. It was probably our best time going through it over all.

In the locker room after opening I chatted a little bit with Melody and Julia. In the short conversation we had while changing and putting out skates on, I found out that the reason they were so tan was because they were from a reservation next to Seattle. I told them about my moving to a Reservation down in La Push.

During intermission, Melody had headed out to the crowd so that she could talk with her brother and promised that she'd watch our performances. This left me with a little bit of time to talk to Julia alone for once. I mean, it's not that I don't love Melody like she's my actual sister, It's just that I never get any time with just Julia.

While we changed Julia spoke up. "You know, I've never seen my brother look at a girl the way he looks at you." She stated.

I turned my head to look at her. "Really? I wonder why."

Julia shrugged. "Who knows. It's my brother we're talking about, remember?" She laughed.

I laughed with her, and that's where the conversation ended.

The second half opening wasn't super awesome, but it was good enough. I put my foot down on a landing and one of my spins was travelly.

I was really proud of Julia's solo performance. I mean honestly. She landed all her skills just as planned, and the only thing is one of her spin positions wasn't the greatest I'd seen her do. Other than that though, it rocked.

Right after I put my skates on for my solo, I headed out and warmed up behind the curtain.

I could tell my axis was off in my jumps, as I warmed them up, but me, being me, decided to do all the jumps the way I planned. Triples and doubles. No singles.

When the music started playing after I took the ice, I smiled as convincingly as I could, when I was really dreading the jumps in my program. Because there were a whole lot of them.

I popped my first jump, and landed the second with two feet. My spin traveled a lot and then I fell on my double axel. Somehow I managed the spiral and the spread eagle, as well as the spin. Then I fell on my triple sow.

Frustrated with myself, I went into my triple toe, triple loop, and on the way down from the loop, I was off balance and landed on my side, my head hitting the ice.

I felt the pain shoot up my whole right side, especially my arm, my head, and my ribs.

I shut my eyes as tight as I could, hoping this was a dream and that when I opened them, I'd be back in bed at home.

I opened them and found that I was definitely awake.

The pain was so much too.

I heard the music cut and coaches came skating over to me.

In the background I heard the announcer saying something, but I couldn't make it out.

"Everdeen?" Kayla said worriedly when she got to me. At least I think it was Kayla...

I raised my head but felt a rush and had to put it back down on the ice.

"Kayla?" I asked breathlessly.

She nodded. "We're getting help. An ambulance is coming." She told me quickly.

I looked at her funny. "Why? For who?"

"You."

That's about when I blacked out.

* * *

><p><span>Seth POV<span>

I could tell something was wrong even when the lights first came on. Her smiled wasn't convincing to me, but to everyone else it probably looked normal.

My suspicions were confirmed when her routine continued having flaws and mess ups in it.

I knew this wasn't normal for her, and I could see the obvious frustration on her face. She's definitely not happy with her performance so far.

Next thing I know, she's fallen and she's not getting up.

The music cut, and the announcer spoke.

"We need everybody to please stay seated. It seems Everdeen in injured. Please calm down and do not scream while we get this taken care of."

I was running to the entrance of the ice before he even finished the word 'everybody'.

I ran as fast as I could and begged the lady to let me on the ice to see her.

Eventually, she caved and let me go, probably only because I looked so desperate.

By the time I got to her, I found that her eyes were closed. She's unconscious.

I started shaking slightly, and I focused on the sound of her heartbeat. The beat I could recognize from a mile away. It was never normal, it was always a little off, but that's how I knew it was her.

I was on my knees by her and the person next to me, probably her coach, and said, "How do we help her? Is an ambulance coming?"

She nodded. "Yeah. It'll be here in like five minutes or so. We need to get her off the ice now though."

A new and very deep voice came from behind me. "I can do it."

I turned around to see a man I'd never seen before. He was even taller than me, which was very strange, and he was muscular. His size reminded me of Sam.

I thought about what I was thinking, and immediately decided he was just really big.

"It's okay, I can do it." I told him and I went to pick Everdeen up.

He shook his head and took her from me. "Really, it's no problem."

I glared at him and then I realized his skin was the same temperature as mine.

No way. No way this guy is a shape shifter.

"How about we take her together." I suggested.

He cracked a smile, but nodded. "Alright."

We took her outside and when the ambulance came, we both got in as well as the person I assumed was her coach.

We drove off, lights flashing and sirens blaring, but I didn't care about that at all. My imprint was hurt, and there was nothing I could do to help her.

I reached my hand out and grabbed her hand very gently.

The man did the same at the exact same time as me.

"How do you know her?" I asked him.

"My sisters skate at the club with her." He told me.

I nodded.

"What about you?"

"I met her on the beach one day." I told him. "We've been friends ever since."

He nodded and when he looked down at her, he seemed to be thinking about something before he started shaking a little bit.

Oh my god. He really is a shape shifter like me. That's insane.

I put my hand on his shoulder. "Dude, we need to talk. I know." I told him.

He looked at me weirdly. "Know what?"

I looked back at Everdeen as the emergency vehicle turned into the hospital. "Tell you later. Everdeen is what matters right now."

He nodded. "I agree."

She was wheeled into the hospital and we followed until a nurse stopped us and told us that we couldn't go any further, but that we could visit her later.

We both started shaking a little bit before nodding and heading out to the waiting room.

"I know what you are. I know you're not human." I said.

His head snapped in my direction. "Then what am I?"

"Werewolf."

He laughed then realized I was serious. "How do you know?"

I shrugged. "Your size, you shake when you're angry. Oh, and your smell too."

His eyes narrowed. "You're one too aren't you?"

I nodded. "Yup. I think our packs need to meet each other. I'll tell Sam. You go tell your alpha." I told him.

He laughed a little bit. "I am the alpha."

I stared at him and nodded. "Alright then."

I walked out the doors and took my cell phone out. I quickly dialed Emily's house knowing that was probably where he'd be.

"Hello?" Emily's voice greeted me.

"Emily, I need to talk to Sam." I said seriously.

"I'll get him." She said before I heard muffled footsteps.

"Hello?" I heard Sam's voice greet me.

"Sam, there are more of us. There's a second pack here in Seattle." I rushed out.

"You've gotta be kidding right?" He asked.

"Nope."

He sighed. "Where are you? I'll come meet the alpha."

"I'm at the hospital in Seattle." I told him.

"What! Why?" He said worried.

I frowned. "My imprint got injured pretty bad at the ice show. She was brought here in an ambulance."

"I'm so sorry Seth. I'll be there as soon as I can." He told me.

"Alright, bye Sam."

"Bye."

The dial tone sounded and I hung my phone up and put it away.

I walked back into the hospital and to the waiting room.

The man was pacing.

"Hey, what's your name?" I asked him when I got closer.

"Damion." Was all he said. He seemed really worried about Everdeen. As worried as I was.

"I'm Seth." I said.

All he did was nod.

We both paced back and forth in silence until a nurse came in and said loudly, "Everdeen Willson's visitors."

Damion and I both ran to her and she brought us to her.

When I saw her, she was hooked up to a heart rate monitor, but the nurse told us it was just precaution.

Her right side was elevated. She had bruises forming all over her body.

I went over to her and gently took her left hand in mine.

"When will she wake up?" Damion asked from right behind me.

"It should be any minute." The nurse told us before walking out.

Damion took her right hand very carefully and we sat there for what seemed like hours, but was probably more like minutes until her eyes fluttered open.

"Everdeen." The two of us breathed in relief.

"Where- where's Kendra?" She asked, trying to sit up.

Damion and I both gently pushed her back down and we looked at each other questioningly, silently asking each other who Kendra was.

"Who's Kendra Everdeen?" Damion asked.

"My twin sister. Where is she..."

"I don't know. Do you want me to call her? Do you know her number?" I asked.

She tried to nod, but put her head down. "Yeah." She listed off the numbers and I called it.

"Hello?" A perky voice asked.

"Hello. It's Seth Clearwater calling about your sister Everdeen. She's in the hospital in Seattle. She had a couple of bad falls. I don't know exactly the extent of it, but it looks like she hurt her right side mostly. She hit her head too, and she blacked out for a while. She just woke up." I told her.

There was silence on the other side of the line for a while. "Oh my gosh..."

I waited.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She told me.

"Alright, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up quickly and went back to Everdeen. "She's on her way." I told her.

She smiled. "Thank you."

I nodded. "No problem."

We sat there for a while, Damion and I each holding one of her hands.

Damion was the first to break the silence. "How are you feeling Everdeen?"

"I'm fine." She said, though I could tell she was lying.

"You're not a very good liar you know. Seriously, what hurts?" I asked her.

She sighed before finally replying. "My right arm, my head and the right side of my ribs."

I rubbed circles on the back of her hand. "I'm sorry Everdeen. You'll be okay though. I promise."

She grimaced. "Thanks Seth."

I nodded. "Anytime."

She looked over at Damion. "Where's Melody and Julia?" She asked him.

He shrugged. "They're still at the rink. Do you want me to text them and have them catch a ride up here?"

"Please. I want to make sure they know I'm okay, and knowing Melody, she won't rest until she knows it for sure and has seen me with her own eyes."

He cracked a smiled. "I think you're right. I'll text them in a bit."

"Can you text them now? I want to see them as soon as I can." She told him.

"Sure." He said and got his phone out and quickly texted someone named Julianne and a few minutes later, he got a reply.

"They're on their way." He told her.

"Alright. Thanks Damion." She said.

"Of course."

We sat in silence for a while before a nurse kicked us out.

We walked back to the waiting room and after just a couple minutes of waiting, I saw Sam walk in.

I walked over to him.

"That one?" He said looking straight at Damion.

I nodded. "Yup. Says he's the alpha of his pack."

He nodded. "Alright. How's your imprint?" He asked carefully.

"She's awake now. I have a feeling she got a concussion and broke a rib or two. Possibly her arm too."

Footsteps came up behind me.

"Excuse me, did I hear you right? Did you just ask how his imprint was?" Damion asked, shaking slightly.

Sam nodded. "Yeah. Why?"

Damion stared straight into his eyes. "Because I imprinted on Everdeen."

No way. This is so not happening.

Damion and I sat there glaring at each other, trembling with anger, willing the other one to admit that they were lying.

It looked like both of us were telling the truth.

"Damion, I think you and Seth should follow me." Sam said. "That way we can all talk in a better environment." He glanced at the employees staring at us.

We both agreed and headed into the forest behind the hospital.

Damion and I continued glaring at each other the entire time.

I hated him with every fiber of my being. Everdeen was destined to be mine. The imprint tie was unbreakable. I was in love with her the moment I saw her.

We finally stopped in the middle of the forest where no humans would see us.

"Damion, you're pack, what do they do?" Sam asked, probably referring to the vampire situation in La Push.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, still glaring at me, as I was still glaring at him.

"Well for us in La Push, the wolf genes set in when a vampire is in town. Our job is to kill those vampires to keep our tribe safe. What about you?"

He nodded. "Same here. I'm guessing imprints are the same for you as they are for us too." He gritted his teeth and I did as well.

We started shaking even harder.

"Guys, what would Everdeen say if she saw you fighting over her. Don't do something you're going to regret. An imprint effects both sides, the wolf, and the imprint. She's been affected by both, so if one of you gets hurt, she's going to be hurt to. Don't be stupid now. Think before you kill each other. I have a feeling if Everdeen saw you too right now she wouldn't be too happy. In fact, that's really what we should be worried about right now. She's hurt and in the hospital, and you two are fighting over her." Sam said, with a lot of logic.

He had a point but that didn't mean I liked it.

Slowly though, we calmed down somewhat. Now were were shaking only lightly.

"Now, I believe our versions of imprinting are the same as yours, which means that an imprint doesn't have to be romantic. The wolf will be whatever the imprint wants him to be, whether it's a lover, a friend, a best friend, or simply someone to talk to. Yes, I have a feeling one of you will end up with Everdeen as a lover, and the other will get her as a best friend. But I have a feeling, that she's going to feel bad either way, so do you want her to feel bad, or are you going to make things easy on her?" Sam asked us calmly.

I looked over at Damion and he looked at me.

I hated him, and I haven't talked to him much at all. Either way though, he thought he could take my imprint away from me. I didn't want to have to share my imprint. No one else in the pack had to.

Sam was right though. Everdeen would feel bad picking one of us if she knew both of us had feelings for her, but if one of us tells her we have feelings for her, then the other will tell her too so she knows her options. The only thing I could do now was hope I was better than Damion. I could only hope he chose me.

If she didn't, I would feel awful. If she didn't, I'd have to force myself to accept it though, because if I didn't, I would only cause her pain. I couldn't do that to her. Not my imprint.

I turned to Sam again. "Yeah. Yeah I am."

Damion nodded. "Me too."

"Good. Damion, later we'll have to set up boarders, and stretagize now that we know there are more of us, we can work more efficiently to kill more vampires." Sam told him.

Damion nodded. "Later." He said.

We all agreed and headed back to the hospital.

As soon as we got back, we just about sprinted to the desk to ask if we could see her.

"Um... I think that's alright. Wait here while I check with her and her doctor." She told us in her nasally voice.

Within two minutes she was back and brought us to her room. The nurse's footsteps were far too slow, and I couldn't help but wish she'd go faster.

After a long minute of walking, she knocked on the door.

"Come in." The most beautiful voice I'd ever hear in my life called through the doorway.

Damion and I practically ran over the nurse to get to her.

We assumed the usual position, with me holding her left hand and him holding her right.

I gave a small smile to the nurse at the door.

"Thanks." I said quickly before focusing all my attention on Everdeen again.

"How are you feeling?" Damion asked before I could.

"Fine." She answered just like she had answered before.

"Don't lie to us please. Really. How are you feeling?" I asked again.

She sighed. "Okay I guess. Pretty much the same as fifteen minutes ago when you guys were here." She laughed at little.

I heard footsteps racing down the hall and the door flew open.

Everdeen flinched at the sudden noise and movement before smiling at a girl, no more than six or seven years old.

Everdeen smiled brightly at the girl. "Melody!" She said excitedly.

The young girl, Melody I presumed, ran over. "Everdeen, Everdeen! I saw you're fall! It looked really bad, are you okay? Are you going to be able to skate the shows tomorrow?" She asked.

An older girl stepped into the room about now and I recognized her as one of the soloists Everdeen had mentioned. Julianne Christe. I knew from Everdeen that they were the same age.

"Mel, let her breathe alright?" She laughed. She turned to Everdeen. "Everdeen, I'm so sorry. I saw the fall as well and it looked like a pretty hard fall. Do you know the extent of the injuries yet?" She asked seriously.

Everdeen started to shake her head but stopped very soon, probably from pain. "No. The doctors said it'd be just a little bit longer." She frowned.

Everdeen turned to see Melody frowning and practically bouncing on her heels in anxiety. She laughed and swung her legs over to one side, and I very happily noticed it was my side before she smiled at Melody.

"Come sit up here with me Melody." She said.

Melody smiled and her sister Julianne helped her up onto the hospital bed to sit with her.

More footsteps came down the ha and opened the door to the room we were in.

This room is getting really crowded now.

This time it was a doctor that walked in. "Everdeen, we have your results of the tests we ran. Would you like us to tell you now, or do you want everyone else to leave the room first?"

Everdeen pressed her lips into a tight line. "Tell me now."

The doctor nodded and frowned. "Well, you fractured your ulna, broke one rib, and cracked another." He told her.

I could see the pain fill her eyes as he went on. "I'll still be able to skate though right?" She asked quickly, and she looked as though she was dreading the answer.

The doctor frowned. "Well you have to heal first, and that could take four to six months. Even after you heal, we wouldn't suggest it. The injury has quite possibly made you more prone to injuries." He told her sadly.

**(AN: Yeah, I thought about ending the chapter here, but I'm not that evil. So this isn't the end of the chapter. You're welcome.)**

Everdeen looked crushed. It pained me to see her this way. She shot upright and winced at the pain but ignored it. Damion and I both tried to get her to lie back down while she was in shock, talking really fast.

"No! There has to be something you can do! There's no way it was that bad of an injury, I mean, it was one fall. One jump." She blinked and I could see tears forming in her eyes. She began to speak much quieter as though talking more to herself than anything. "This can't be happening. Not now. Not after all the thousands hours I've spent on this goal. It just can't. I thought dreams came true. Where's my fairy tale happy ending?"

**(AN: Yeah, I thought about ending the chapter here too, but I'm still not that evil. So this isn't the end of the chapter either. You're welcome again.)**

"I'm sorry Everdeen, I know this is hard for you, but figure skating is a very dangerous sport. Everything can change in a second. Unfortunately it did." The doctor replied.

There was a long, awkward silence, the only sound was Everdeen's stifled sobs, and the sound of the doctor shifting his weight awkwardly.

"I'll go make the phone call to your coach." He muttered before walking out of the room.

As soon as the door was shut, everyone seemed to break out of their trance.

Damion put his hand that wasn't holding hers on her shoulder and was shaking very slightly.

Melody was looking from person to person, trying to put the pieces together.

Julianne sat down in the nearest chair with a look of utter disbelief written all over her face.

I kneeled down on the floor and put both my hands around one of hers, wishing there was something I could do to make her feel better.

Melody was the first to break the silence.

"Everdeen..?" She started quietly and unsure.

Everdeen swallowed and wiped her tears before looking up to her. "Yeah?"

"Everdeen... You aren't gonna leave me are you?" She asked quietly.

I could practically see the wheels turning in Everdeen's head until she finally answered. "I don't know Melody. I really don't know..."

Melody frowned even more before making her way to give Everdeen an awkward hug.

Everdeen let go of both Damion and I and pulled Melody onto her lap, hugged her tightly, and pressed her face into the top of Melody's hair.

I can't tell you how much I wish it was me that was comforting her right now.

Julianne stood up and rubbed Everdeen's back, as a sign that she was there for her. Everdeen looked up at Julia and gave her a tentative smile.

Then racing footsteps ran into the room, and the woman I'd decided was her coach earlier came rushing in.

"Everdeen!" She breathed.

Everdeen gave her a half smile. "Hey Kayla. I take it you heard the news..."

Kayla nodded and walked further into the room. "Yeah."

Everdeen frowned. "I think later we have some... Arrangements to work out." She said after taking extra time to swallow.

Kayla nodded and I racked my brain to figure out what they were talking about.

We sat there in silence for a while when it hit me.

Everdeen was living with her coach so that she could train in Seattle. If she was too injured to skate ever again, then there was no point in her living in La Push anymore.

My imprint was going to have to move away.

Four sets of footsteps came running down the hall.

Four girls turned the corner into the room.

"Everdeen!" They exclaimed as they all turned into the room and pushed their way past everyone and squeezed into the room.

Everdeen smiled sadly. "Hey guys."

"Oh my gosh Everdeen, what happened? What's hurt? Are you okay?" One of them said all at once.

Everdeen laughed. "Kendra, calm down. I fell on my triple triple combo. I broke a rib, cracked another rib, and fractured my ulna. I'm fine."

The girl, Kendra didn't seem to believe her, but didn't ask anymore questions.

"Everdeen, the doctors said you have to stay overnight, but that you can probably go home tomorrow afternoon. Do you want us to sleep at the hospital with you?" One of the other girls, with blonde hair and pale blue eyes asked her.

"No that's okay Rose. The beds here are really uncomfortable, go sleep back at Kayla's." She told them.

"Everdeen, if that's the only reason, then we're sleeping here. I'm sure we can manage a little bit of discomfort for you. You're our best friend." The girl with auburn hair and brown eyes told her seriously with her hands on her hips.

"Dylan! I'm serious. I promise I'll still be alive when you see me tomorrow. I swear." She said looking between the four of them.

Well she better be alive. No scratch that. She will be alive. I will be sure of it.

"Everdeen we're going to stay overnight, got that?" The one with dark sandy blonde hair and blue green eyes told her.

Everdeen groaned. "Holly! You guys don't have to do this."

"We want to though." The girl named Rose told her.

Everdeen rolled her eyes. "Fine. But when you guys wake up with aching backs, don't even think about complaining to me." She told them.

Dylan rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

A nurse walked into the room and I counted just how many people were here.

Let's see, the four girls named Holly Dylan Kendra and Rose, me, Damion, Julia, Melody, Everdeen, her coach Kayla, and now a nurse. That makes eleven.

Let me tell you, these rooms are not meant to hold eleven people.

The nurse took in all of us. "Um... Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry." She told us all.

I glanced down at Everdeen and frowned before people began to shuffle out of the room.

The four girls who'd come in last talked to the nurse about a place to stay for the night while I passed by.

It was hard leaving that room, but we had to do it. I'd see her tomorrow anyway. I'd make sure of it.

With one last glance at Everdeen, I walked out to the waiting room and left with Sam to go back to La Push.

* * *

><p><span>Everdeen POV<span>

As everyone filed out I felt just how exhausted I'd been lately.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before turning on my side and letting my mind wander before I fell asleep.

I couldn't believe that everything I'd worked for was shattered on just one jump combination.

Me, being the perfectionist I was, my reaction after thinking that was to do do it again until I could get it.

Then I realized exactly why I couldn't. I wasn't supposed to skate again.

I sighed. Skating was my life. My everything. Not being able to skate again, was like not breathing.

In that one second, everything was over. All of it. My hopes, my dreams, and everything. Gone in a split second.

It's over. It's all over now.

No. I'm going to skate again if it's the last thing I do.

Okay, I know how stupid it is for me to even think about skating again at this point, but I don't care. I'm going to do everything humanly possible to be able to live my dream.

I mean, who says that no one can concur the impossible?

It's not over. At least not yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Huge game changer right? Yeah. Everdeen is one of those people who puts their life on the line for what they love. Not many people do that. Some of you are probably thinking she's crazy, others probably think she simply loves what she does.<strong>

**But wow, a lot happened in this chapter. A near fight between the wolves? Woah! So they finally know about the double imprint. Let's not forget the fact that because Everdeen got hurt, she isn't supposed to skate anymore. Which means she has to move back to Minnesota. If she doesn't, then how is Damion supposed to see her anymore? I mean, she lives in La Push, not Seattle. Can you say drama?**

**Well, review, let me know what you thought. Yell at me, praise me, whatever. I really don't care as long as I get some kind of feedback!  
><strong>

**Oh yeah, how did you like Seth's POV? Was it good or no?  
><strong>


	8. Didn't We Talk About This Earlier?

**Hey guys! As you guys have probably seen, I've been updating other stories too. Not to worry, I definitely haven't forgotten about this one, I'm almost constantly thinking about this story, seriously.**

**Let's get down to business shall we?**

**First of all: Oh my god guys, we're up to 23 reviews. How exciting is that! Let's do even better and get to at the very least twenty five. I know you guys can do it! I believe in you!**

**Second: Some of you are probably doubting my abilities as an author because the last chapter kind of killed the entire plot of the story. Don't you worry! I have a plan. I promise. I am not digging myself into a hole. This *ahem* issue will work out somehow or another. I promise. Honest. No I won't tell you how, but the plan is set in motion in the next chapter!**

**Last: I can't tell you guys how happy it makes me that people are reading this story. For several reasons this time. Now I am more confident in my writing than I used to be and yes, it always gives me that thrill when people tell me I'm doing a good job, but that's not why I write this story. This story is for me to share my world of figure skating with the world. Figure skating has always been slightly closed off from the world. Closed from the rest of the sports. I can only hope that possibly you all will give figure skating a shot, whether you're male or female, because no matter how awful you are right now, that doesn't matter. I could stay on two feet for very long when I first started, but I'm going to state this year. Everyone has a chance at this sport if they try. Don't count yourself out now because the decision to join skating could mean a lot. I'm going to shut up now, but I could probably go on for hours talking about how much this sport has done for me.  
><strong>

Everdeen's POV

The next morning, some nurses came in and took my vitals. Heart rate, blood pressure, temperature, that kind of thing. Everything looked normal, so they told me I could go home this afternoon, but Kayla had to do some check out.

While Kayla filled out some paperwork, Holly, Rose, Kendra, and Dylan all filed into my room.

"Everdeen, tell us more about those super hot guys who were in here last night." Holly said. Or well, more like demanded in a nice way.

Just the mention of them brought a smile to my face. "Well the super tall one is Damion, and the also-really-tall-but-not-as-tall-as-Damion one is Seth. Damion is Melody and Julia's brother. He's just over a year older than me. He's been coming to the rink more and more often ever since we met. It's kind of weird."

"Sounds like he likes you." Dylan said with a smirk forming on her face.

Holly smiled widely. "Oh yeah, definitely. Major crush. What do you think about him?"

I sighed. "Holly, didn't we talk about this two days ago?" I asked her with disbelief.

She shrugged. "Well yeah, but maybe you changed your mind!" She defended.

I shook my head but grinned. "Well I didn't."

She sighed.

"What about Seth?" Rose piped up.

I smiled at his name. "Well I was on the beach one day-"

I was cut off by Holly saying with a smirk, "Sounds romantic." She said as she wiggled her eyebrows. Was it before or after sunset?"

I rolled my eyes. "It was at sunset, but that doesn't mean anything. Anyways, so I was on the beach and he walked by. We started talking and we became friends." I put the emphasis on friends. "It's really nice there, so I like to go there after skating. He's there about two thirds of the time. He's good company. Always smiling."

Kendra smiled. "Oh my gosh, that's so cute! Which guy do you like more? Are you going to ask either of them out? Have they asked you out yet? You guys should totally get together. They seem super nice!" She rambled.

"And hot." Holly added.

I laughed. "No, no one's asking anyone out. I don't know who I like more, they're both awesome. Awesome friends."

Dylan laughed. "Uh huh. That's what you say now. Just wait, another month or so and-"

I cut her off. "That's just it Dylan. I might be in Minnesota in another month. Who knows what's going to happen. I sure don't and I doubt you have some crystal ball. Even if I did have a crush on one of them, which I don't, it wouldn't matter anyway because I doubt I'll be able to stay here."

They all frowned. "For all you know you could make a miraculous recovery and end up back on top. Or you could convince your parents to let you stay down here. Just like you said, who knows could happen!" Rose said.

I had to admit, she was logical. She was also optimistic, but I couldn't afford to be optimistic in this situation. The whole thing could just blow up in my face. I don't know if I'd be able to deal with this a second time.

Knowing the others, they would yell at me if I didn't agree with them on this kind of thing. They hated when I got pessimistic, and honestly, most of the time, it was a good thing. They'd help me out of my moods. But I just couldn't get my hopes up. Sometimes, pessimism is exactly what a person needs.

"Alright." I agreed with them even though I really thought that they were being stupid.

Dylan smiled. "You know she's right." She told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh shut up." I told her playfully.

We all laughed and then Holly brought up the topic of guys again.

"You know, Joey has been asking about you." She said with a smirk.

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you serious?"

Kendra smiled. "Yup. He told me to say hi to you when I saw you. I have a feeling he likes you. But I mean, who wouldn't?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop exaggerating. He's probably just curious. I mean, no one in Minnesota has seen me in a while, he's probably just curious if anyone's heard from me. To answer your question, a lot of people. Not everybody thinks skaters are awesome. In fact, lots of guys don't even think it's a sport. Although if they don't even consider it a sport than it's not like I'd want to be their girlfriend anyway." I started to rant and continued. "I mean, why don't they try it! It's got the same kind of things in it as any other sport! There are different moves and maneuvers, you try to get the most points out of everyone, at competitions, also known as tournaments in other sports, you're trying to get first place. What's the difference?" I huffed.

Yeah, I love my sport. I kinda tend to go off on people when they tell me it's not an actual sport because I mean, it's not as easy as it might look!

Holly rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. We all get it. Figure skating is a sport. I think you've made that clear the last thirty times you told us that speech to us." She grinned.

Kendra butted in. "Yeah. And lots of guys would want to go out with you. You're nice, smart, and not to mention you're pretty hot." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes. "Am not!"

Holly grinned. "So are! I mean dude, you've got boobs but they aren't to big, your butt is practically non-existent, you're skinny as a stick, your beautiful blonde hair is perfect even though you don't even brush it in the mornings, and not to mention you're features are so great, you don't even have to use make-up. In most people's book, all that adds up to one thing. Hot."

We all laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm short, so there." I said and stuck my tongue out childishly.

We all laughed again.

"True, but guys like that. Or at least that's what all my guy friends tell me that is." Dylan told me.

I laughed. "What guys friends?" I joked.

She faked offense. "I have plenty of guy friends! There's..." She paused for a while. "Steven!" She finally came up with.

"Any more?" I asked because I couldn't tell if she was joking around or not.

She laughed. "Yeah actually, there's Cale, and Billy too."

I raised my eyebrows. "First of all, who's Cale, second, since when did you start hanging out with Billy?"

She laughed. "Cale's a new kid, he's a ginger! Well, kinda. He claims it's strawberry blonde, but still. Also... Holly? You want to answer that?"

Holly laughed. "Billy and I started dating."

My eyes just about popped out of my head. "When were you planning on telling me this!" I demanded.

She shrugged. "I figured Kendra told you."

I shook my head. "Of course not. No one tells me anything. So not fair."

Holly sighed. "Don't feel bad. Cale and Steven didn't know until last week." She shrugged.

"Yeah? Well that's a whole extra week they've known. And me, being your best friend in the history of the world, deserves to know the day it's official. Gosh." I laughed.

Kayla walked in on us laughing and we all got in the car to drive back to La Push.

I put my ipod on speaker and we all rocked out to some Regina Spektor on the way home.

Surprisingly, I was the first one out of the car. Probably because I was so sick of just sitting around. Kendra was being lazy and didn't want to get out.

"Kendra, come on! I want to go to the beach. I'd like to get inside by the time I die please!" I told her.

We all laughed.

"Ugh! I don't want to move. My back hurts..." She groaned.

We all laughed.

"Told you so!" I told her before leaving her behind with Dylan, while Holly grabbed my skates and we went inside.

"Drop them in my room for me. Up the stairs and to the left. It's the door at the very end." I told her.

When she nodded and left to put them away from me, I went to find Kayla. She was in the kitchen.

"Hey Kayla, can my friends and I go to the beach?" I asked.

She nodded. "Sure. Don't hurt yourself though."

I laughed. "Alright.

I turned, snagged Holly just as she was coming back down the stairs and pulled her outside.

"To the beach!" I said loudly once Dylan and Kendra were in ear shot. I smiled and started walking in that direction.

They all followed, Kendra's back complaints long forgotten with the promise of the beach.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Yes I realize it's short compared to my normal chapters, but I did that on purpose because this chapter was originally much longer. I was writing and I didn't even get to the end and it was over three thousand words. I decided that was too long for a chapter and so I cut it down but this was the only spot I could see fit for a division between chapters. So there is more to come, and I'm already a little under two thousand words into it. So hooray!<strong>

**Okay, don't forget to review because reviews not only make me happy, but they remind me of the people who are counting on me to write! So the more reviews I get, the more I push myself to write, and the more I push myself to write, the faster the chapters come out. Plus I mean, come on, who doesn't want a chapter to come out faster than it would have? :P Not me that's for sure.**

**So like I said, review! Go ahead and yell at me, or tell me how great I'm doing, or if you feel like it, go ahead and tell me how much you like pie! Like I've said in the past, I really don't care!  
><strong>


End file.
